randomness2fandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss Naughty the Steam Girl and Enemies Ep. 1: FOR GOD'S SAKE!
Dear random MetalGear fan that i should have killed as a baby, I'm not so sure what, but I felt like doing something what I wouldn't dare to, ever again.... So, here's the story of a naughty steam engine, who wanted to come out of her ol' shed and branch line and see the world outside of her and the railyards. These random stories might will tell you how she did it, so I hope you'll like them, because that's all the fun left you'll have before I'll give you a bloody nose. Me, the real Little Miss Naughty. NOTE: I'll somehow make episode 2. (The intro starts as we see a 4-6-0 steam locomotive pulling a train of three short 4-axle boxcars, then a flatcar, and a CSX gondola, a tanker car, and lastly a "super sucking vacuum trap" caboose, which we then see her as she chugs along a line going across a plain with 4 wind turbines, and a run-down farm, accompanied with the theme to "Thomas the Tanked Up Engine" to go with it. The short freight train then goes past a switch tower, along with an old Conrail warehouse, and through an criminal area, and passes through a railroad grade crossing, which then smashes through a Honda Acura CSX, loud crushing and scraping metal noises and screams with the main character of the MetalGear video game series and JigglyPuff inside were heard from it. Mr. Nervous freaks out at the sight of Little Miss Naughty destroying said car. The engine ends up arriving at the railroad station with two set of tracks, stopping on one set of tracks, but not without running over a duck in a cartoony way causing it to make the wilhelm scream. The train stops and the engine lets off steam. The face on the locomotive's smokebox reveals to be the face of Little Miss Naughty. Just after she stops at the station, a tender locomotive that looks like Union Pacific''' '''3985 with a local freight pulled behind, with the face of Microsoft Sam on the smokebox. Sam then winks to Miss Naughty and both the locomotives smile creepily at the camera, thus ending the opening credits sequence, complete with the cartoon-esque Iris Out black-bordered circle on Miss Naughty.) Little Miss Naughty, is a locomotive that i cannot sort out. She works on a country known as "Harbor Ward". (Cuts to Miss Naughty pulling MBTA passenger coaches, each car has the MBTA circle T logo spraypainted over with the railroad's name "Habor Ward Flyer Route Railroad", the rest of the cars are made out of cardboard and have little kid’s wagons with regular coach wheels attached, each coach had the railroad's name on them, they jiggled a bit since they were poorly crafted, Miss Naughty pulled up to the platform for loading the local commuters so that they could get to their destinations with their 99€ tickets.) The Habor Ward Flyer Route Railroad, since built and ran in World War 2, is not quite an important railroad, but indeed it does run local freight services. It also runs passenger and excursion services as well. This railroad serves most of Harbor Ward, and the other places outside of it, including Random City, Random Town, Pepsitown, Miley Cyrus, and St. Doyle Doh-Dungi. She worked with John the Septic Tank on Wheels, and Pizzahead, the EMD SD40 who could not talk, because he had a Pizza Hut pizza for a face. (Just then at the same time Miss Naughty arrived, we find Microsoft Sam, a 4-6-6-4 tender locomotive, pulls in with a local freight with Tropicana boxcars loaded with Pepsi behind from Pepsitown. The controller of the railway known as "The Cool Controller" walks over on the platform to Miss Naughty. The guy was wearing a rainbow business suit, black shiny top hat with a gold stripe on it, black shoes, sunglasses, and a cane to go with his suit. He was rather cool-looking, has a PSY-like hairstyle, and a tickle belt. This guy is known as none other than Sir Maxwelly Scribblenaughty.) "Hi P S Y!!" Miss Naughty said to the railway owner, giving him his other nickname. "Why hello, L M N! Would you mind to be a good laddie and pull the train on time, while I head off to a big city made of cardboard and computers for big TV screens somewhere for a business meeting?" Sir Maxwelly Scribblenaughty, the Cool Controller asked, "Sure thing P S Y!" Miss Naughty said as she waited for the conductor to give the signal. "All Aboard!!!!!" The conductor yelled (in a similar fashion of those Disneyland Railroad conductors), Miss Naughty blows her air horn twice as she goes off to the quarry. "BARP! BARP!". Category:Random Works!